Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a method for synthesizing poly(butylene adipate-co-terephthalate) (PBAT).
Description of the Related Art
Typically, two processes are used for the synthesis of poly(butylene adipate-co-terephthalate) (PBAT), one based on dimethyl terephthalate (DMT) via transesterification and the other based on terephthalic acid (TA) via esterification. Compared with the DMT process, the TA process was conducted without producing any flammable, explosive and toxic methanol. But, the TA process based on melt polycondensation generally requires high reaction temperature, and the resulting product has inferior color, wide molecular weight distribution, and poor thermomechanical properties.